


Прошлой ночью в салуне

by cunthouse



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunthouse/pseuds/cunthouse
Summary: Артур и Ленни напиваются в салуне, и Ленни решает сделать Артуру приятное.





	Прошлой ночью в салуне

Сильно светило солнце. Артур склонился у реки и стирал в ней рубашку. Неподалеку раздался выстрел ружья, Артур поморщился от громкого звука, голова неистово болела. Лицо было красное, как от жара. Он механически выполнял движения, но мыслями был где-то далеко. Он выжал рубашку, разложил ее на траве, опять спустился к реке и умылся холодной водой. Боль слегка отступила. Он думал о событиях прошлой ночи в салуне.

***

Артур и Ленни облокотились на перила второго этажа салуна и пили пиво. С первого этажа доносилась приятная музыка, посетители вальяжно занимались своими делами, одновременно оставаясь частью композиции веселья.

  
– Ну, а почему ты так и не женился?  
– Никто не захотел за меня выходить.  
Ленни посмотрел на Артура, присосавшегося к бутылке пива и качающегося в такт музыке.  
– Идем со мной, – Ленни похлопал Артура по спине и подтолкнул его вперед.  
– Ленни! Куда мы идем? – Артур попытался развернуться, - Ленни?  
– Иди прямо до конца.

  
Окружающие предметы будто плясали под музыку, пространство плыло перед глазами, Артура немного шатало.  
– Нам сюда, – Ленни открыл дверь комнаты и подтолкнул туда Артура.  
– Ленни, что мы тут забыли? – Артур осмотрел комнату, в которой стояла большая кровать. Он резко развернулся и зашатался. Ленни закрыл дверь и запер ее, оставив ключ в замке.  
– Ленни?  
Ленни подошел к Артуру, легко взял его за бока и двинулся вперед, подводя его к кровати.  
– Ленни, ну, ты чего? – Артур пьяно посмотрел Ленни в глаза.  
– Ложись.  
– З-зачем?  
Ленни улыбнулся и слегка толкнул Артура. Тот сразу потерял равновесие и упал на кровать.  
– Уфф.  
– Просто расслабься.

  
Ленни встал на колени у кровати и склонился вперед. Расстегнул Артуру штаны и панталоны и взял в руку набухший член. Поводил рукой несколько раз вдоль ствола, с каждым разом член наливался все больше и больше. Артур попыхтел, но продолжал смирно лежать.

  
Ленни опустил голову и облизал головку члена, а потом полностью взял ее в рот. Артур замычал. Бутылка пива, которую тот до сих пор сжимал в руке, упала на пол и закатилась в угол. Член Артура уже полностью окреп во рту у Ленни, который славно работал языком и массировал член рукой.

  
Артур положил правую руку на голову Ленни и надавил. Член провалился еще глубже. Ленни подавился и попытался поднять голову, но тот еще сильнее нажал рукой и почувствовал, как член уперся в глотку. Ленни ухватился руками за бедра Артура и снова попытался освободиться, но Артур хотел и дальше ощущать мокрый теплый рот на своем члене и продолжал держать Ленни за голову. Наконец, он ослабил хватку. Ленни глубоко задышал, слюни стекали по его подбородку. Он встал с колен.

  
– Не двигайся, - сказал Ленни, после того как отдышался, и начал раздеваться.

  
Напряженный член Артура блестел от слюны в свете лампы. Ленни обнажился, достал флакон оливкового масла и смазал себе анус. Он залез на Артура, взял рукой его твердый член и направил себе в дырку. Медленно он сел на член, пока тот полностью не скрылся меж ягодиц.

  
Ленни начал подниматься и опускаться, словно ездил верхом на члене Артура. От анальной стимуляции его член пульсировал, из него ниткой свисала смазка. Артур взял Ленни за торс и сильно насадил его на член, пока ствол не провалился по самые яйца. Ленни громко застонал. Артур помогал ему двигаться вверх и вниз. Член легко скользил по смазанной дырке.

  
Ленни устал, темп замедлился. Артур подался вперед, обхватил его руками и рывком переложил Ленни спиной на кровать, не вынимая из него член. Оказавшись сверху, Артур начал трахать его, полностью загоняя член в задницу. Он просунул руки под лопатки Ленни и взял его за плечи с обратной стороны, чтобы контролировать движение и загонять член еще глубже. Лбом он уткнулся в кровать справа от головы Ленни. С лица стекал пот и пропитывал простынь.

  
Ленни обхватил Артура руками и ногами. Заставлял себя не открывать рта, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но громко мычал при каждом движении вперед, когда толстый член скользил по дырке. От анальной стимуляции и трения Артура о член Ленни кончил. Фонтан спермы выплеснулся на рубашку Артура. Очко несколько раз сжалось и плотнее обхватило член. Артур замычал. Он загнал член в задницу Ленни по самые яйца и остановился. Горячие выбросы спермы наполнили теплом внутренности темнокожего красавца.

  
Когда пульсация члена прекратилась, Артур слез с Ленни и перевернулся на спину. Оба запыхались и тяжело дышали. Первым встал Ленни. Когда пришел в себя, вытерся платком, подошел к кровати и стер капли спермы с рубашки Артура. А потом вытер насухо его член.

  
– Застегни штаны и пойдем еще выпьем.  
Артур напрягся, встал с кровати, застегнулся и привел себя в человеческий вид.  
– Порядок?  
– Угу, - промычал Артур.  
– Артур?  
Артур взглянул на Ленни.  
– Ничего серьезного, это был просто секс, - Ленни улыбнулся и повернул ключ в двери. Оба направились в бар.


End file.
